


Memories

by Elektra Pendragon (elekdragon)



Category: Frank Herbert's Children of Dune (2003)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-28
Updated: 2003-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-12 08:58:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elekdragon/pseuds/Elektra%20Pendragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leto II is overcome with memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

"I remember you."

Leto's voice was so soft, Duncan was sure he hadn't heard him speak at all. He tried to pretend, at least, but Leto wouldn't let it go.

The young man looked up at Duncan, and for a moment he saw--

 _/hands in his hair. a round, young face laughing before nuzzling against his chest. a voice like the wind and thunder, like water upon the rocks, like the gentlest wave. lips, fingers, tongue, body. everything, everywhere./_

A blink, that was all, and the images were gone. Duncan was simply looking at his young nephew. Leto's face was troubled, his eyebrows drawn together as he tried to find the words for something that was utterly alien to Duncan. Duncan could only watch and wait and try very hard to not think of the boy's father with the same look on his face.

"I remember you," Leto said again, louder, his voice pressing upon the words, insisting they were true.

Duncan let a slight smile curve his mouth. "Of course you do, Leto. You've seen me every day, since you were born."

Leto shook his head. "No, before that. I remember you..." His voice trailed off, his gaze going soft as he watched something very far away. His body wavered, his limbs slack, and for a moment Duncan worried that he would faint. The older man rushed forward, his hands up and ready to steady Leto.

Leto found his feet, however, before Duncan could touch him. He suddenly stiffened, his eyes focusing and concentrating on the older man, stopping Duncan's hands half-way to Leto's body. They were very close. Duncan could see the slight sheen of sweat that made Leto's skin glitter like the sunset dunes. Duncan was pinned by the intensity of his gaze.

His body moving like fluid, Leto suddenly leaned forward, his chest barely grazing Duncan's as he came in close. He moved between his arms, until all that was needed for an embrace was for Duncan to close his arms around him. He moved his face near to Duncan's, looking up at the man with intense, clear eyes.

Slowly, Leto lifted his right hand. Duncan could feel the heat radiating off the younger man's skin as he traced the line of his jaw, his chin, his lips. Not close enough to touch, but enough that he could feel the energy that sparked beneath the surface of Leto's skin. He felt drawn to that energy, so much that he bent his head towards the ghosting fingers, almost begging for a greater touch.

Leto moved as Duncan moved, keeping just far enough away that they were not actually touching. When Duncan met Leto's eyes, he saw that the boy was not looking at him, but at his own fingers, so near Duncan's skin. "I remember..."

"What?" Duncan whispered.

"This." Leto leaned forward that last little bit, and their lips were brushing, meeting, opening to each other. The kiss was quick and deep, and left Duncan breathless from its intensity.

And the memories...the memories stole his breath and strength and blood. Everything. His arms closed in around them, crushing Leto to his chest, wanting to continue the familiar touch.

Familiar, yes, so familiar it made his heart ache. On Leto's lips he tasted Paul. In his arms was the same lean and powerful body, the same smooth skin. Leto even moved the same, kissed the same as he stopped pulling away and instead wrapped his arm around Duncan's shoulders and tried to take took control.

Duncan left Leto's lips to bury his face into his neck, breathing in the cinnamon smell of his skin. He tried to make his arms loosen their hold--surely Leto's ribs must be bruising--but he couldn't bring himself to let go even the slightest. Instead, he curled around Leto as much as he could, and in return he felt the younger man cover him.

'Leto, this is Leto.' Even as Duncan knew it was Leto, his heart was screaming 'Paul! Paul!' It had been much too long, and he missed his friend so much...

"Paul." The name was a choked whisper, drawn from deep inside Duncan's throat.

"He's here, Duncan," Leto said, calmly, into his ear. The young man's voice was rich and soothing, and it eased the pain that had been growing inside Duncan at the memories. "He's always been here, inside us both."

Duncan shuddered, the intimate words bringing back more of those banished memories, those feelings. A part of him wanted to forget it all, to be that blank slate he once was, while a greater part already mourned the very idea of such a loss.

Leto was moving. At first it seemed he was rocking Duncan, comforting him, but the movement was too sensuous, too fluid. Their bodies were aligned from shoulder to hip, and as the young man moved, he rocked Duncan with him, their hips twisting from side to side, grinding together. It was like a dance without music--only the sound of the desert winds through the open window.

Leto's arms moved down Duncan's back, rubbing his skin, touching everywhere he could reach. Duncan wanted to move away, to hide how much he truly was affected by his nephew's touch, but Leto wouldn't let him. He seemed to be everywhere, curled around Duncan and flowing like quicksand. When one hand cupped the curve of his ass, he knew without question that the boy meant him to feel like this.

"I remember," Leto repeated the same words like it was a magic spell, conjuring the things that eluded him. "I remember..." The hand slid between Duncan's cheeks, rubbing the soft cloth of his pants against the hidden sensitive flesh. The dance between them stopped as Leto searched for just the right spot. "I remember this."

Duncan gasped as Leto brushed over his anus, pushing against the tender skin with his cloth-covered finger. Too long. It had been too long since he'd been touched there.

The touch, the gasp, the memories--something must have been too much for Leto. His words came out in a rush as he was overcome by thoughts that could not be his own. "I remember the way you moved beneath me, your mouth dry as you gasped and whimpered and cried. I remember how you clutched around my fingers as I pushed them deep inside. I remember the way the pearls of your spine moved beneath my hands as I thrust again and again. I remember the taste of your pleasure, the way your skin smells in the early hours of the morning."

Leto reached back with his other hand, moving Duncan's palm from the small of his back to cover his ass. Leto moved against him, pressing up into his hand until Duncan could do nothing but touch him just as he was being touched. Leto whimpered, a breathless sound, as he pressed his lips against Duncan's ear. "I remember you inside me, pushing so hard I thought I would break. I remember calling out your name so loud, the walls echoed it for hours. I remember how you would wake me--the lapping touch of your tongue as you bathed me into wakefulness, and the pull of your throat as you drank everything I had to give."

"Paul...Leto." Duncan wasn't sure anymore who it was in his arms.

"Yes," the young man answered, simply.

Duncan turned his head, searching for Leto's mouth if only to stop the memories from streaming from those lips. Leto hummed in his throat as he opened to Duncan, his hips moving against him.

They pressed to each other, grinding as they kissed messily, their lips wet and slippery with their shared water. Duncan could hardly breathe. He felt dizzy as he rubbed against the other man's erection, feeling him move and moan and writhe against him. Memories were no longer needed, overshadowed by the reality of two people locked in passion.

Leto shuddered, his hand gripping Duncan's ass tight as he orgasmed. Duncan could feel the extra slide of semen beneath the fabric that separated them. He bit down on Leto's lip, adding his own.

 

THE END


End file.
